This invention relates to an automatic film developer having a film guide means, which prevents uneven finish during development.
In a conventional automatic film developer, when a film developed in a developing tank is taken out of a developing liquid, the film is partly over-developed in its contact surface portions with crossover guide plates which lead the film come out of the liquid to transfer rollers, with the result of uneven finish of the streaking, by the developing liquid held between the surface of the film and the lower surfaces of the crossover guide plates by the surface tension and the capillary action of the liquid.